<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No (Need For) Gentleman Visitors by MsFangirlFace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198913">No (Need For) Gentleman Visitors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlFace/pseuds/MsFangirlFace'>MsFangirlFace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bletchley Circle, The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlFace/pseuds/MsFangirlFace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'“You are admittedly quite impervious to discipline,” Jean said, slipping a hand under the other woman’s skirt. “Despite my best efforts over the years.”' </p><p>Shameless smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Millie Harcourt/Jean McBrian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No (Need For) Gentleman Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I sure hope Millie and Jean enjoyed this because I am MORTIFIED (still posting it on the internet though, OH WELL).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Millie’s sigh as she found herself pushed up against the back of the apartment door was from both pleasure and relief. The walk back from The Big Bop had never felt so painfully <i>long</i>, though it was also true that she usually didn’t do the walk having had Jean look across from her in a room full of people and say <i>“You just wait until I get you home, young lady”</i>. To the others, it was perfectly innocent of course, a quip between old friends in response to Millie being cheeky, but Millie had known what it meant and her body had responded immediately. Jean had known it, her eyes with the telltale sparkle they always had when she was <i>teasing</i>.</p><p>Through the walk home the tension had fizzled through Millie whilst Jean had insisted on talking to her about the advice she had given Archie on making damson gin, rendering Millie about as annoyed as she was aroused.</p><p>The last straw had been when they got into the apartment and as Millie had rushed to shrug off her coat, Jean had slowly removed hers and then said, “Tea, dear?”, leaving Millie with, as far as she was concerned, <i>no choice</i> but to take matters into her own hands. She had reached to kiss Jean hard and then found herself (<i>finally, deliciously</i>) pressed up against the back of the door.</p><p>“The polite response would have been ‘no, thank you’,” Jean said sternly.</p><p>“When have you ever known me to be very good at politeness when I want something?” Millie said. “It’s been getting me in trouble my-,” she gasped as Jean moved in to kiss her neck and ran her hands over her chest, fingertips brushing the lace of her bra against already hardened nipples. “My whole life.”</p><p>“You are admittedly quite impervious to discipline,” Jean said, slipping a hand under the other woman’s skirt. “Despite my best efforts over the years.”</p><p>“Maybe you haven’t been trying hard enough,” Millie quipped, albeit a little unsteadily, distracted as she was by the feeling of Jean’s nails raking up her leg, passing the top of her stocking onto bare skin.</p><p>Jean raised her eyebrows. “I don’t recall hearing any <i>complaints</i> about my methods before.” She brought her hand down against Millie’s thigh, with <i>just enough</i> force that it could almost be described as a slap.</p><p>(It hadn’t always been like this – they had started off very <i>gentle</i> and <i>polite</i> and not quite themselves somehow – but they had really come into their own, as it were, since they moved in this direction.</p><p>The first time, when Millie was being <i>Millie</i> after a few drinks, and Jean had quite spontaneously said “I have a good mind to put you over my knee” she had only intended to tease at the idea rather than to seriously suggest it. However, for Millie, once she had found her voice to respond and said “I wish you would”, the way Jean had tenderly kissed the top of her head and said “We'll talk about it when we're sober" had only served to make her want it more.)</p><p>“There’s always room for improvement, Miss McBrian,” Millie said. “You taught me that.”</p><p>“Perhaps I <i>should</i> stop and make some tea first,” Jean said. She made a small movement, suggesting that she would walk away, and but quickly found her wrist seized by Millie and her hand pressed flush against the fabric of the taller woman’s underwear. “Impatient as well as impolite,” she said, walking her fingertips to the edge of the other woman’s knickers before stopping again.</p><p>“You knew what you were getting yourself into,” Millie said, moaning deeply in frustration as she tried to move against Jean’s stationary hand.</p><p>“Pun intended?” Jean said playfully.</p><p>“Well you’re not <i>getting into</i> anything at the moment, that’s rather the problem,” Millie answered, still desperately trying to get some friction where she needed it. Just as she was about to hiss <i>”Jesus fucking Christ please just do it”</i> Jean pushed underneath the seam of her underwear and Millie had the briefest of moments to reflect on what the consequence of her blasphemy would have been before her entire focus was on Jean’s fingers slowly moving up to circle her clit. The movements were slow, <i>agonisingly slow</i>, and they simultaneously gave her relief and made her feel more frustrated. Jean was getting her back for her insolence, she knew. It was hard to mind <i>too much</i> when the punishment was in that form, but there was still a limit to how long she could tolerate it for. “I need you to fuck me.”</p><p>Jean paused her movements and tutted. “Your language really is atrocious sometimes,” she said. “Ask me nicely and maybe I’ll do it.”</p><p>“I need you to fuck me, <i>please</i>,” Millie said, unable to suppress a smirk.</p><p>“I think you know very well that wasn’t what I meant,” Jean answered, putting some distance between her body and the other woman’s. “I can wait all night.”</p><p>The look of indifference she had manufactured her facial features into made Millie’s stomach flip. Usually she would resist a little longer but she felt prepared to concede entirely right then if it got her what she wanted. She softened her voice and leaned down to speak against Jean’s ear. “Please, Jean, I need you inside me. Please. I can be good for you.”</p><p>When Millie looked at her next Jean was smiling.</p><p>“That wasn’t so difficult, was it?” Jean said. “Take your knickers off.”</p><p>Millie followed her instructions quickly and efficiently, depositing the garment unceremoniously on the floor. When she was standing still again, Jean looked her in the eyes as she spoke.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Millie opened her mouth to respond but the sound that came out was a gasp as she felt two fingers slide easily inside her. “So good,” she said after her brain had adjusted enough to the sensation that she could find words.</p><p>Jean’s calm façade slipped briefly and she let out a tiny whimper before moving into action in earnest, hitching Millie’s skirt right up to her waist and holding it there in a bunch. She started moving slowly at first, but, no longer interested in holding back, quickly increased the pace to what she knew Millie needed. She welcomed the feeling of Millie’s leg wrapping around her middle and of the other woman’s hand in her hair, fingers disrupting her bun (she was vaguely aware of her hair pins pinging off in various directions) and digging into her scalp as the two of them moved together.</p><p>Millie wanted to cry out, but knew she couldn’t. She knew that the rhythmic noise of her hips moving back against the door could be mistaken for there being a <i>gentleman visitor</i> in the apartment, and whilst that was certainly against the rules, it would surely be better received than if the neighbours heard the raspy moan of Jean’s name which threatened to fall from her lips.</p><p>She settled instead for pushing enough clothing aside to expose Jean’s shoulder and pressing her face into the flesh, kissing and biting and breathing hard against it, a jumble of words falling from her mouth she felt herself get closer. <i>“Oh please yes there.”</i></p><p>“I want to see you let go,” Jean said.</p><p>Millie pulled herself back so her face was visible. She bit down on her lip as Jean used her thumb on her clit, giving her just the stimulation she needed to push her gasping and panting over the edge. Jean held her steady whilst she came and then supported her into a sitting position when it was clear that her legs weren’t going to hold her, before carefully lowering herself into the space next to her.</p><p>“You are terrible and brilliant,” Millie said, resting her head against Jean’s shoulder as they sat, both catching their breath.</p><p>“I could say the same thing about you,” Jean replied, pressing a kiss against Millie’s cheek and slotting their fingers together. “I do, in fact.”</p><p>Millie laughed softly and watched vaguely as Jean pulled at the now slightly stretched material at her shoulder.</p><p>“You’ve needed to retire that cardigan for a while, it’s older than me, I think,” she said.</p><p>“Being rude again already,” Jean said, although her tone had lost all of its sharpness.</p><p>“I’ll make it up to you,” Millie said. She reached forward to kiss Jean on the mouth and ran her thumb softly just under the hem of her skirt.</p><p>“You always do,” Jean said.</p><p>“Do you not ever worry I might try to get you back?” Millie said, thinking briefly of suggesting a game of cards or some supper.</p><p>“You won’t keep me waiting,” Jean said.</p><p>She was, as ever, right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>